xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Class List
The following classes are available in the Xesteria setting. You may click each of the following links to visit a class page. Each class page contains all information about leveling the class, what features are available to them, and what archetypes you have to choose from when playing the class. Artificer ● Alchemist ● Archivist ● Artillerist ● Battle Smith Barbarian ● Path of the Ancestral Guardian ● Path of the Battlerager ● Path of the Berserker ● Path of the Exile ● Path of the Storm Herald ● Path of the Totem Warrior ● Path of the Vanguard ● Path of the Zealot Blood Hunter ● Order of the Ghostslayer ● Order of the Lycan ● Order of the Mutant ● Order of the Profane Soul Bard ● College of Glamour ● College of Lore ● College of Satire ● College of Swords ● College of Trickery ● College of Valor ● College of Whispers Cleric ● Arcana Domain ● Ambition Domain ● City Domain ● Death Domain ● Forge Domain ● Grave Domain ● Knowledge Domain ● Life Domain ● Light Domain ● Nature Domain ● Order Domain ● Protection Domain ● Solidarity Domain ● Strength Domain ● Tempest Domain ● Trickery Domain ● War Domain ● Zeal Domain Druid ● Circle of Dreams ● Circle of the Bloodmoon ● Circle of the Land ● Circle of the Moon ● Circle of the Shepherd ● Circle of Spores ● Circle of Twilight Fighter ● Arcane Archer ● Battle Master ● Brute ● Cavalier ● Champion ● Dawn Knight ● Eldritch Knight ● Mage Breaker ● Monster Hunter ● Purple Dragon Knight ● Samurai ● Scout ● Sharpshooter Monk ● Way of the Drunken Master ● Way of the Four Elements ● Way of the Kensei ● Way of the Long Death ● Way of the Open Hand ● Way of Shadow ● Way of the Sun Soul ● Way of Tranquility Mystic ● Order of the Avatar ● Order of the Awakened ● Order of the Immortal ● Order of the Nomad ● Order of the Soul Knife ● Order of the Wu Jen Paladin ● Oath of the Ancients ● Oath of Conquest ● Oath of the Crown ● Oath of Devotion ● Oath of Mercy ● Oath of Redemption ● Oath of Treachery (Oathbreaker) ● Oath of the Unconquered ● Oath of Vengeance Plague Doctor ● Contagion Doctrine ● Elimination Doctrine ● Eradication Doctrine ● Preservation Doctrine ● Quarantine Doctrine Ranger ● Beast Master ● Gloom Stalker ● Horizon Walker ● Hunter ● Monster Slayer ● Night Stalker ● Primeval Guardian Rogue ● Arcane Trickster ● Assassin ● Deceiver ● Inquisitive ● Mastermind ● Scout ● Swashbuckler ● Thief Sorcerer ● Divine Soul ● Draconic Bloodline ● Giant Soul ● Phoenix Sorcery ● Pyromancer ● Sea Sorcery ● Shadow Magic ● Stone Sorcery ● Storm Sorcery ● Undeath Symbiosis ● Wild Magic Warlock ● The Archfey ● The Celestial ● The Deep Spawn ● The Fiend ● The Ghost in the Machine ● The Great Old One ● The Hexblade ● The Raven Queen ● The Seeker ● The Undying Wizard ● Artificer ● Bladesinger ● Glade Wizard ● Lore Mastery ● School of Abjuration ● School of Conjuration ● School of Divination ● School of Enchantment ● School of Evocation ● School of Illusion ● School of Invention ● School of Necromancy ● School of Transmutation ● Technomancy ● Theurgy ● War Magic Category:Class Category:Browse